Link's Only Offer
by BlackInkStudios
Summary: Link finds himself having nightmares of Midna now that she's gone and he's realized he likes her. "...What will you do? This may be your only offer Link." Will he take it or leave it? And who is offering and what are they offering? Link/Midna


Link and Midna

"I'm sorry Link…" Midna had whispered as she let her tear slip down and flow to the mirror. She quickly stepped onto the stairs leading to her dimension and lightly smiled, sadness was clearly evident in her graceful features as Link and Zelda watched in horror mixed in with shock and a deep sadness. The mirror shattered and Midna disappeared.

Link sat up in bed covered with a sheen of sweat and hot thick tears running down the sides of his cheeks. 'Midna…' Link sighed and groaned in pain as he remembered she was gone. 'Why did she do it? To protect people but still! I really do miss her. And here I thought Zelda was the only one for me but then she had to fall into my life. I miss her so much!' Link wiped the tears from his face.

Link rose from his bed and looked around the room. He went to his dresser and pulled his shirt on and strapped his boots on, now fully clothed he stepped out into the cool night air and climbed down the latter. He stared up at the stars feeling nagged and confused. 'Why?' He continually questioned himself. 'These dreams just never cease! I want her back so badly. I was too stupid to realize my feelings before she was gone! Ugh! And she never told me about hers either…'

Epona looked up from the ground and slowly stood walking towards her flustered master. She nuzzled him affectionately trying to ease his stress. Link stroked her softly sighing again. He mounted her and led her to the pond.

The night was still and quiet. The air was clear and cleansed. Link slowly slid off Epona and walked to the ponds edge. He removed his shirt and boots only keeping his pants on so they wouldn't get wet. He stepped into the clear sparkling water and walked deeper until he was in waist high.

He took a handful of water and raised it above his head letting go and felt the water trickling down his hair and face, down his neck and toned torso. He knew the water was clearing his stress away, but now he felt as if he were running away from it. This urged the thoughts and emotions back fully fledged. Now Link felt even more on edge then before.

Link stepped back cautiously when a bright golden light shimmered in the water making itself known to Link. The golden light broke through the surface of the water to form a golden orb with dancing white designs on it. The orb suddenly shattered and formed into the previous Zora queen, Queen Rutela the one that had died. Link had saved her son just a short time ago.

Though deceased Queen Rutela remained and kept a watchful wise eye on the Zora Domain and Link due to his selflessness and heroicness for saving her son.

"Link…You are troubled, more than ever before. Am I right?" The angelic voice asked him. Link looked at the Zora women in awe at how graceful and beautiful she looked hovering above the water. Her eyes gazed down at him knowingly.

"I am extremely…hurt." Link replied honestly. Queen Rutela nodded and reached down touching the water making it turn blue and stealing a large amount of water she lifted it into the air shaping it into a women's form. Link was taken a back as the form became Midna. He gasped and subconsciously stepped forward wanting to look at the gorgeous form more closely.

"Is she the reason for your confusion Link?" He nodded still with his mouth agape now reaching for the form of Midna. His slender fingers ghosted over the rushing water as it kept her form.

Queen Rutela smiled and reached out to the water once more this time making it shift and turn forming a wall around the pond of moving Caribbean blue dazzling water. She wanted to make sure no one but them were involved. She didn't wish for Link to be caused any trouble and the magic she would use soon must be contained or many bad things could occur.

But Epona was quick to slip in to make sure her loving master was alright. The Queen smiled at Epona and continued her mysterious magic. "What would you say if I could get her to come back?" Queen Rutela watched as Links expression went from awe to extreme surprise and serious hope. "It does come at a price though Link…Be aware if you accept and Midna comes back you must confess your love for her in two days worth of time. Or else you'll be . If you refuse my powers will not allow me to bring Midna back."

Links expression became shook at once at Queen Rutela's words. "I don't love her though!" Link retorted quickly.

"Link you must accept your feelings for Midna, you know you love her, now is the time to accept this." Queen Rutela swished her hand at Midna's form and it slowly melted into a mirror that placed itself in front of Link. A picture appeared on its glassy surface. Link gasped as he saw Midna standing on a balcony in her dimension. She looked…pained and troubled just as Link was a short moment ago.

What Link guessed to be a servant came into view stepping beside Midna looking rather concerned. "May I ask what is troubling you Your Highness? I'll do my best to help you with whatever it may be." The servant smiled sadly at Midna.

"I was just thinking about this boy. He lives far from here. I don't believe you would know him Sernai. He's most charming in his own way, even if he can be oblivious, dense, and not to mention clumsy." Midna explained with a more thoughtful expression on.

"I don't want to watch her talk about someone else…" Link whispered as he looked up at Queen Rutela pained.

"Keep watching I promise you'll be grateful afterwards Link. Just continue to observe." Queen Rutela looked at him with sureness in her eyes so Link returned his attention to the mirror and watched more carefully.

"Who is this clumsy boy? Do you like him Your Highness if it's okay for me to ask?" Sernai asked curiously tugging on her light brown locks unsure.

Midna smiled and turned to face the servant leaning back on the stone railing. "His name is…Link…And I don't like him…"

Links heart gave an agonizing thump as he listened and he felt his throat dry up and squeeze, the tears weren't coming but only because he was too pained to cry at the rejection.

"…I do believe I'm in love with him." Midna finished flushing maroon. Links heart leaped again but this time he felt rejuvenated and clarity mixed in with hope trickled through him. Link couldn't believe her words.

"That's truly wonderful! Where is he?" Sernai asked clapping her hands together smiling brightly.

"He's far away…In an unreachable place. I won't be able to see him ever again…" Midna's face looked more pained than ever and tears slipped down her face. Sernai hugged her and rubbed her back trying to calm her. Midna wept harder now letting her emotions flood full force forward as she hugged Sernai her most trusted friend and let her calm collected expression drop revealing her true feelings.

Link stumbled back as the mirror shattered and reformed back into water joining the pond water once again.

Link looked at Queen Rutela with shock colored into his eyes brightly. Queen Rutela gazed back but with a sense of calmness that made Link slide into a serious mood.

Queen Rutela smiled. "Now that you know her feelings what will you do? This may be your only offer."


End file.
